vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roll.EXE
Summary Roll.EXE is Mayl's Sakurai's NetNavi and MegaMan.EXE's primary love interest. As one of the main supporting cast, she primarily supports Mega Man by supplying him with her Mega Chip and fighting alongside him in battle on several occasions. Despite this, she's often placed in the role of a damsel-in-distress, but is fully capable of taking care of herself much of the time, even rescuing Mega Man on occasion. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Roll.EXE Origin: Mega Man Battle Network Gender: Female Age: 10-12 Years old Classification: NetNavi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Data Manipulation, Healing (At least Low-Mid going by the manga), Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Summoning, Intangibility, Teleportation, Flight, Expert Markswoman, Capable Hand to Hand Combatant, Additional Abilities via Battle Chips including (But not limited to): Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Can transform her arms into various weapons), Terraforming the surrounding area into grassland, lava, ocean, or special fields that paralyze foes on hit or reduce the amount of damage Roll takes, Possible Time Stop via Mega Chips. Attack Potency: Solar System level (Can keep up with MegaMan.EXE when fighting for sport) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can easily keep up with MegaMan.EXE, who scales to Geo) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50, likely much higher (Can lift weapons larger than herself with ease) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Has tanked hits from MegaMan.EXE when fighting for sport) Stamina: Very high, can fight off gauntlets of viruses and HeelNavis with relative ease and put up a significant fight against MegaMan.EXE Range: Standard melee range normally. Interplanetary with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Her Roll Arrows, Antenna, and Battle Chips Intelligence: Roll is a hip, skilled combatant and an expert archer that can even keep up with Mega Man when fighting for sport. She fights gracefully but pragmatically, beating foes in battles of attrition by constantly healing herself and summoning viruses to help her fight in addition to destroying her opponent's weapons so that they don't have the ability to retaliate. As shown in the anime, she can easily hold her own against dozens if not hundreds of viruses at once, proving her skill as a NetBattler despite her relatively limited screentime. In addition, as a NetNavi she is able to process large amounts of data very quickly, allowing her to quickly modify computer systems and make fast decisions based on the situation at hand. However, she's accident-prone and has a tendency to be caught as a damsel in distress. Weaknesses: Roll is accident prone, being kidnapped on several occasions, and is reliant on Mayl for Battle chips Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Auto-Heal: Roll is able to automatically heal herself for a portion of her health every time she attacks. * First Barrier: Roll starts every battle with a force field that blocks one hit. * Roll Flash: Roll teleports to her target before stabbing or slapping them with her antennae. * Roll Arrow: Roll creates a longbow mounted on her arm before firing one or more bolts from it. These are relatively slow and lack power unless charged, but have the property of destroying enemy attacks and disrupting charging and loading mechanisms, rendering them useless on hit. * Roll Dance: Roll turns herself into a golden dust before teleporting, rendering herself intangible to conventional attacks until she reforms her body to attack. ** Virus Charm: While using Roll Dance she is able to summon a variety of viruses to her side before having them fight for her, shielding her from attacks and launching waves of projectiles at opponents. * Roll Blast: Blows a kiss that she detonates with a wave of her hand, unleashing a shockwave of heart shaped projectiles to attack a wide area. * Aqua Tower: A Battle Chip Roll and Mayl are particularly fond of in the anime, Roll slams the ground to unleash a torrent of water that follows the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Bow Users Category:Summons Category:Mind Users Category:Water Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Data Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 4